


风滚草 03

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 8





	风滚草 03

他不怎么会接吻，也不懂得回应我，只是微微张着嘴唇。我慢慢地，一点一点的吻着他，轻轻咬他的下唇，然后含住他的整瓣嘴唇吮吸着，舌头滑过齿尖，去找他的舌头。我感觉到他有点抗拒，却又想逞能，不愿暴露自己在这方面的生疏，虽然默许了我的动作，却还是乖乖的一动不敢动，由此他的所有反应便真实又可爱，在我看来是种别样的性感。我开始抱紧他，抚摸他的身体，他也把头压向我，嘴唇往我口中送，我摸到他胸前凸起的小点，用手指打着转，他在我怀里扭了一下，又把胳膊隔在了我们中间，我索性把他的两条胳膊抬到了头顶，用我的手压着，他竟在我嘴里发出了小猫一样的叫声，我惊讶于他的身体竟敏感到这个地步，只是一个带有侵略和占有性的动作。我抬起头，吻了一下他的额头，又吻了吻眼睛，鼻梁，下巴，然后到锁骨，肩膀。我的嘴唇碰一下他的皮肤，他的身体就抖一下，避开我的吻。我突然意识到了这个问题——  
他的丈夫不碰他。  
我几乎是怜爱地望着他，男人可笑的英雄主义从脑中冒出来，并不是想告诉他什么，只是想救他，救他于水火之中。  
我们做爱了。我想我的目光从没像现在这样温柔过，我的心里对他充满了感激，在属于他和他丈夫的床上，和一个认识了不到一天的陌生人做爱。扩张前他背对着我，一片雪白的肌肤，凸出的背骨，只有屁股上有点肉。两片肉瓣之间的缝隙那样窄小，用手掰开才露出一点粉红的褶皱和小小的洞口，我情不自禁的吻了上去。湿热的嘴唇碰到他的刹那，他剧烈的抖了一下，把脸深深埋进枕头里，手指抓着床单，指节泛红。怎么那样瘦，瘦得手腕骨凸出来一个大包，瘦到我一只手就能环住他抱着。我伸了一根指头进去，插了两下，又换另一根，这样反复交替着，像按摩一样，我怕弄疼了他，他却一声不吭，也没有反应，只是用手反复抓挠着床单。我疼他，可也想要他，当我插到第二根，第三根手指的时候，他开始有了反应，尾音的呻吟被埋在枕头里，从喉咙里发出像小狮子一样的低吼。我的手指越来越湿润，开始从小洞里带出些透明的黏液，我知道是时候了，便扶着早已勃起滚烫的阴茎挤进了他狭窄的穴口。明明已经生过两个孩子，那里却还紧得像个处子，甚至让我有了种负罪感。抽插都难以进行，我只是顶着他在里面动了动，抽出一点，再插进去一点。只望着后背像在犯罪，我想把他当成我的爱人，便把他翻了过来。  
片刻不见他的脸，竟满脸泪水，整张脸因为闷在枕头里全部变成了粉红色。我知道那不是疼痛，在我随后正面抱着他做的时候明白过来，他死命咬着嘴唇，就是不肯发出一点声音，不管我怎样握着他瘦削的腰，碾过他夹紧内壁的软肉，一次次用力冲撞着。他的脸上没有享受，我意识到那是种背叛的愧疚感，这不是我想要的，我希望他享受真正的快乐，那种发自内心的自我探索。  
“叫出来。”  
我乞求道。  
“叫出来吧，求你。”  
他扬起脖子，小巧的喉结对着我，整个上身弓起来，口中发出难以抑制的呻吟，是从胸腔里发出来的，他控制不了，我知道他快要到了，紧紧搂着他的身子。他射了出来，滚烫的精液弄了我们两个一身，我松开他的胳膊，刚才过于的用力在他手臂上留下了鲜红的指印，可我还没完，他高潮后的穴口热的发烫，刚才猛然的夹紧我差点射在他里面。他一只手臂遮着眼睛，下嘴唇因为太用力都被他咬肿了，通红的像个樱桃。我俯下身去舔他的嘴唇，慢慢在他身体里动着。突然他放下手臂，我的眼睛正对上他被泪水充盈的双眼，过程中他一直没看过我的眼睛，此刻却像在端详我，眼波流转着，眼皮眼角都泛着桃红，我受不了这样的注视，猛地从他身体里撤出来，射在了他外面。我看着他的穴口，已经又红又肿，还在开合着。我管不了那么多，和他并排着躺下，拼命咬着他的嘴唇，舌尖疯狂的在他口腔里横冲直撞，像是要把他口中的空气都抽干。我想要这个人，要很多很多次。我的手指又探到他红的发肿的穴口，我不知道他还能否承受得了。他张开手臂抱紧我，脸埋在我胸口，一条腿盘上我的腰，分明是想让自己张开的更大一点。我插了三根手指进去，他猛地倒吸了一口气，急促的呼吸在我胸口温热的蔓延开来。我身下那根又硬了起来，带着两个人的黏液，洞口早就软烂湿滑，我顶着一汪汁液，又一次挺了进去。他是别人的妻子，这一点让我更加兴奋。  
“嗯....”，他终于发出一声呻吟，没料想到我会这么快就又一次要了他。我扶着他的下巴抬起他的头，开始他还挣扎了几下，随后便放弃了抵抗。我只想让他享受这次性爱，动作比之前轻柔了许多，他迫于我手腕的压力，只能看着我的眼睛，而双目对视的做爱更能撩拨感官，他无力的喘息着，手指抠着我的后背，我每用一下力，他就轻轻的叫一声，最后的高潮激烈又绵长，他脆生生的叫了出来，尾音变得又甜又腻，他挂在我身上不住地痉挛，精液一股一股地喷在我的肚子上。  
他被汗水打湿的发丝贴在额头上，我轻轻用手替他拨开。他的脸上亮晶晶的，分不清是汗还是眼泪，身上也是一层水汽，整个人都湿漉漉的。  
“带我去....洗干净吧....我没有力气了。”他张了张嘴唇。我起身抱起他，他像一摊水一样靠在我身上，闭着眼睛。我走进浴室，打开热水，等水慢慢涨上来，我怕他冷，一直抱着他，等到水接的差不多了，才慢慢把他放进浴缸里。他的后背碰到浴缸壁就慢慢滑了下去，我怕他没有支撑，索性也迈进了浴缸，坐在他后面，让他靠在我怀里。他闭着眼睛，把头靠在我的胸前，周围的水汽慢慢升腾着，包围着他，就像个精致易碎的艺术品。他双腿间那个粉红色的小东西静静的躺着，我一寸一寸的抚摸他胸前和腰腹的皮肤。我迷恋他的身体，努力克制着在浴缸里在和他做一次的冲动，可身下那根东西突突的跳着。他察觉到了什么，笑了笑，嘴角又挤出一个酒窝，仍闭着眼，手伸到后面摸着我的头发和后颈。  
“谢谢你。”他抬眼瞧着我。我低下头，在他前额留下一个绵长的吻。  
是我该谢谢你，我的爱人。  
但我没说出口。


End file.
